Marauder's seventh year
by clumsies.t
Summary: At the end of Sirius Black's 6th year the knews came to him that his younger brother, Regulus Black had been killed. Over the summer James Potter, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin set out to help Sirius out of his bad place and bring him back to Hogwarts with them to complete their final year. However the Marauder's seem to get Sirius into more trouble that oriningally intended.


A cigarette glowing between his fingers, Sirius Black gazed out the window of a small, leaky apartment in Amsterdam, watching the sun settling itself down for the night. Raindrops drizzled down the window that was pulled up, a small puddle was beginning to form in the ash tray Sirius had balanced onto the ledge. It was oddly peaceful in the most melancholy way possible Sirius thought to himself, chuckling, imagining how it would look from an outsiders perspective, miserable but maybe even slightly romantic.

From behind him Sirius heard padding footsteps on the wooden floorboards moving towards him, a young lady with excitable red her bent over, playing her elbows on the window ledge next to ash tray, gazing out to the city below and the burning orange sky, the sun hanging low in the sky.

"Pretty, isn't it" she said, without any questioning to her voice. It was pretty, Sirius knew that, and so did she. He laughed and gave a half hearted, side ways smile at her, looking down to watch the suns last beams reflect on her glasses she'd pushed onto her head, holding her hair out of her eyes. The young lady turned to look at him, her hands still cupping her chin. "What?" She asked, smiling at him, her eyes glittering. He snorted and shook his head, tapping the cigarette into the ash bowl and bringing it up to his lips again, leaning his elbow onto the raised window in line with his forehead, and scratched his head. "You look awful" Lily chuckled at her friend

"Oh gee thanks" Sirius snorted, flicking the cigarette into the ash tray, she shrugged

"Its true. I know you're fretting Sirius, it's not good for you, you'll make yourself sick" Lily Evans said, raising an eyebrow and flicking her red hair back over her shoulder

"C'mon Paddy, it's not worth the worry right now, we have one more year left at Hogwarts, we can't-"

"Lily, he's dead. Regulus is gone." Lily's head dropped and she began to chew the side of her cheek

"I know.. I'm sorry. It's just, well, its been a few months now, and I just feel like you need to keep on living for him, carry on going, you know?" Sirius knew. He knew she was right, he knew that Remus and James and Lily were starting to get tired of his miserable, unmotivated self moping around. He knew they'd brought him to Amsterdam for a holiday, to get away from dreary London that only seemed to depress him more, but he couldn't escape it. The knowledge that his little brother had died, had been killed by Voldemort was something that made Sirius' stomach churn. He often wondered if he would be next. A few days after Regulus died Sirius started to hope he would be next and that he'd be able to get away from the misery that surrounded him and to get away from his God forsaken mother, who'd not been supportive towards Sirius, and had screamed that he was reason Regulus was killed. Sirius had shouted back at the time, telling her that he hadn't asked for Regulus to join Slytherin and fall into the wrong crowd, making friends with the children of death eaters and join _him._

Sirius' thoughts returned back down to earth, he blinked and sighed, giving a forced and painful smile to Lily

"I know, I'm very grateful, for all of" he gestured around him "this" he said, ruffling the top of her head. Lily laughed at him, and hugged him, wrapping her arms round his shoulders, standing on top toes to reach and held him tight. Sirius kissed the side of her head and stepped back, putting the ash tray on the table and pulling the window town, stretching himself out and pulling himself up to his full height. he couldn't mope in the apartment any longer. They were returning back to Hogwarts the week after next and they only had a few more days left in Amsterdam, and Sirius was determined to find something to get his spirits back.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, moving into the small kitchen and picking up a handful of grapes, popping them into his mouth one by one. They didn't taste, but Sirius decided that it didn't matter and that he had to eat to be able to get out of the hole he was in

"He was in the shower, I'll go see if he's dressed. Remus is in his room reading" Lily said, he nodded. Lily and James were sharing the room with the double bed, meaning that both Remus and Sirius were sharing the room which held two single beds, however Sirius had spent the first three nights wondering around the city at all hours of the night until Lily told him she'd rather he didn't go walking off by himself at night, because of the 'headspace he was in'. Sirius knew she meant well, she always had. Lily loved Sirius dearly and knew that James loved Sirius like brother. She'd always behaved in what could only be described as in a motherly fashion towards Sirius since the beginning, trying her best to keep him out of trouble and on the right track. So, Sirius had spent the last two nights sitting in one of the arm chairs from the living room with his feet up on the window ledge, an ash tray in his lap and fire whiskey beside him. Thinking about it now, Sirius recalled how hopelessly romantic the scene must have looked, a tall, dark haired young man wallowing in self pity and drinking in Amsterdam by an open window. He snorted to himself, no, he told himself, no I won't do that again tonight. I'll go to dinner with them tonight and go to sleep tonight like a human.

Just at that moment, James and Remus came into the kitchen, both in jeans and shirts, Remus' glasses where too far up his nose Sirius realised and decided that he had probably dozed off while reading.

"Are you coming for dinner Padfoot?" James asked, one hand in his pocket and the other raised as if to take Sirius by the hand and drag him down to dinner if he had too. Maybe Remus, Lily and James had decided that they were going to do that anyway

"Yeah I am" Sirius said, taking a deep breathing clapping his hands together and putting his arm round Remus' shoulders. "C'mon Moony I feel I need we should find some nice lady friends to bring home tonight" Sirius said, grinning. Remus scoffed

"Not if we're sharing a room Padfoot" Remus said, a smile curling his lips as he shook his head and rolled his eyes at Sirius.

They left the apartment laughing, Remus and Sirius first and James and Lily behind, shutting and locking the door. They walked down the stairwell, a group of teenage wizards, bickering about where Remus would be entertaining his lady friend if Sirius had their room.

On departure the group looked cheerful, hopeful even with high hopes of a good night and a profitable future.


End file.
